True Loves Twice
by loneliestsweetpotato
Summary: Draco loves Hermione so much he's willing to marry her twice. Fluff. One Piece.


Draco couldn't say just how he had gotten so lucky to be able to marry the girl of his dreams twice now. True this wasn't really a wedding so much as a vow renewal, but he had felt the same giddy weightlessnes ten years ago for their actual wedding, and so that was good enough for him.

He had asked Hermione Granger out three times before they dated. The first time her reason was because, well, he was a prat and had made her school years hell. To prove to her that he was better than that he had founded a charity which helped underprivileged Muggleborn children buy their school supplies for Hogwarts, then he invested in a company that focused on integrating magic and Muggle technology. It had been a huge day for the wizarding community when Malfoy & Creevey Ltd. had found a way to substitute magic for electricity. Draco had then donated 100 magic-run computers and various other technological devices to Hogwarts. Draco also apologized in person and in a letter to her for his actions. The letter held a detailed description of everything he had ever done to her, exactly why he was the world's biggest twat, and how deeply he felt regret. He had literally jumped for joy when a note returned reading:

 _M_

 _In light of your compelling letter I've decided to find it in my heart to forgive you. I do, however, reserve the right to fondly remember your short lived career as a ferret, and the day I slapped your face._

 _Best,_

 _G_

A week later, Hermione turned him down again. This time because he was too cocky and she felt he needed to remember he was just a man, not a god; and certainly not god's gift to the world. A month after that he asked her out one more time, his heart beating so hard against his ribs he thought he might have cracked them. She had smirked at him as she said no again, and suddenly Draco felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He had fled her office so fast that she had to run to catch up with him. Wheezing from lack of breath she had told him she was kidding and she was available that evening if he wanted to catch dinner.

He had kissed her after that, tangling his fingers in her wild hair and almost smashing his lips onto hers. When he had finally pulled back he almost gloated at seeing her flushed face and sparkling brown eyes. "Precisely nine o'clock, Malfoy Manor. Take the Floo," he ordered her before walking away again. That night he surprised her with a picnic under the stars, laid out on a blanket towards the back of the Manor gardens. They had kissed again and Draco knew that she was the woman for him.

Three years later he had asked her to marry him, she said no, because she wanted to focus on her career. Ask her again when she was thirty, she told him, and he did. Her thirtieth birthday he recreated their first date and asked her if they could hyphenate to Granger-Malfoy. Hermione had asked him if they could just change it to Gralfoy or Manger, but he didn't find it quite as humorous as she had. Eventually, Hermione told him that she would rather just keep Malfoy. Draco fell asleep that night repeating 'Hermione Malfoy' over and over in his head.

March the next year they were married, under the stars, in the back of the Manor gardens. Draco believed he couldn't have been happier if he tried. On his birthday Hermione proved him wrong, she announced she was pregnant. Draco had almost fallen over in shock, but happily admitted it was the best birthday present he could ask for. In early December, Hermione gave birth to their daughter Cordelia, Draco cried at their perfect little baby. Lucius and Narcissa had cried too, they hadn't expected to be allowed near their halfblood grandchild.

For the first month of Delly's life Hermione didn't have to change a single nappy. When she asked Draco why he willingly did it, he responded, "you gave birth to her. You did more than enough, it's only fair I change the nappies."

For Hermione's thirty second birthday Draco surprised her with a trip to Hawaii. They had a magical week together, Delly spent the week chasing Lily Luna Potter around Harry and GInny's house. Forty weeks later Hermione and Draco welcomed Odette into the world.

Life seemed to pass in a rush from then to now, Draco certainly didn't feel like he'd been with such an amazing witch for almost fifteen years. He absolutely didn't feel as if he'd been married for ten of those years and a father to a nine and six year old, either. When Hermione had jokingly tried on her wedding gown on New Year's Day a few months ago, he didn't doubt it would fit, to him it only felt like a week since their wedding. When the dress fit like a glove and left his wife speechless, he immediately got down on one knee and asked her to marry him again. She said yes without hesitation.

Hermione and the girls had spent the weeks leading up to the ceremony pampering themselves. Their daughters were delighted when Mummy and Nan Granger took them to a Muggle salon for pedicures and manicures, and ecstatic over their new dresses. Delly and Odie had desperately wanted to show off their gowns to Draco, but Hermione had told them that their dresses looked to much like her new one, and didn't they want daddy to be surprised?

Draco stood patiently next to the officiant, the moonlight shining off his white blond hair. Walking up the hill towards the crowd of friends and family were three figures in silvery dresses. He lost his breath at the sight of his wife and daughters, shimmering and almost ethereal. Hermione held each of the girls hands as they led their Mummy towards Daddy, Cordelia held herself tall and proud, a miniature of her mother. Odette, most like her father in looks, stepped closely to her mother, peeking up at her through long lashes and wide eyes. When the trio reached Draco, Delly let go of her mother's hand and moved to the other side of her father, reaching for Odette's free palm. Draco and Hermione locked their fingers together, the small family creating a circle.

The officiant raised her wand and from it cast a shower of golden sparks upon the Malfoys, Draco and Hermione looked to each other and said the ancient words of bonding:

 _I take you my heart_

 _At the rising of the moon_

 _And the setting of the stars._

 _To love and to honor_

 _Through all that may come._

 _Through all our lives together_

 _In all our lives,_

 _May we be reborn_

 _That we may meet and know_

 _And love again,_

 _And remember_

The shower of sparks turned to white ribbons that wrapped around the little family's arms, binding them and sealing the love of the adults to each other and their children. Draco leaned in closer to Hermione and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Gralfoy."

Hermione grinned back at him and responded, "I love you too, Mr. Manger."


End file.
